Radioactive Mirrors
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Tony and Loki were childhood friends, until Loki had to move away. 8 years later after having no contact, he returns and they reunite but not everything is as it once was. FrostIron, Highschool AU, Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**_Radioactive Mirrors Chapter One –_**

**_Notes: From a FrostIron RP, with myself as Tony and Doctor Maz as Loki. Other characters were just split up when we saw fit to use them. Also, the title is the name of a song mix up by Natalia Kills and Marina and the Diamonds but it's awesome, and I thought it fit with the story so... yeah. Anyways, we hope you enjoy :) _**

* * *

_Even though it was early evening, Tony was still allowed outside to play. That was one thing that he loved; getting a few extra hours of fun before having dinner and then a family orientated evening. Not that he disliked his family, not at all; it was just that he preferred to spend time with his best friend Loki. The two of them would often meet up in the local park and play with each other. Sometimes Loki's older brother Thor joined them, but he was a year older and didn't play with them that often as he had his own friends. _

_Tony grinned widely when he spotted the small black haired boy on the swings. His back was to Tony so he couldn't see him, so he thought he would sneak up and surprise him._

_A wide smile spread on Loki's face as he heard the boy approaching. He pretended not to hear Tony's clumsy footfalls, not wanting to disappoint his friend. Loki waited until Tony stood right behind him._

_"HEY LOK- whoa!" Tony cried put as he tripped up at the last second and fell face first onto Loki, causing the two to fall ungracefully to the floor._

_"Ooof." Loki hit the floor first and Tony bundled on top of him. Among the tangle of limbs, Loki freed a hand to swat at Tony's head. "Get off me you clumsy lump."_

_"What did you call me?" Tony said with a frown, but then sat up so that Loki was still pinned to the ground. "Apologise and I might let you up." he said with a smug grin as he folded his arms._

_Loki pouted then stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy. Tony stuck his Tongue out back at him and the two glared at each other for a moment before both laughing and Tony stood up. _

_"Sorry about that." He said, bending over to offer Loki a hand._

_Loki took it and pulled himself up, dusting the dirt from his knees. "You are forgiven."_

_"So what'cha been up to today?" Tony asked, feeling like something was missing but unable to pinpoint what._

_Loki watched his feet make patterns in the dust, avoiding Tony's wide brown eyes. "Not much. Can we just play now?"_

_Tony noticed Loki's evasive mood but didn't comment on it and just grinned. "Sure! What do you wanna play?"_

_"Uhmm..." Loki put a finger to his lip in thought. "Ooooh. I know." Loki grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him across the park, away from the shiny colourful playground toys and over to a big tree in the corner._

_It had big thick branches at the bottom, and thinner, leafier ones at the top. The two boys would often play in the tree, sitting on the lower branches that Tony could reach, and that could easily support both their weights. Loki had always been the better climber, with the leaner, more acrobatic build. Loki enjoyed heights, sitting high above everyone else and being able to observe. He enjoyed the seclusion and the great view it gave him over everyone else. He could see Tony's house from here. When he was alone in this park, or here with Thor, he could sometimes see Tony playing in the garden._

_Once Loki climbed the branches too high for the shorter boy to reach, he turned with his imaginary gun and shot at Tony beneath him. "Pew pew pew! Die you pesky alien scum!"_

_Tony grinned then made a weird gargling voice before starting to climb after. "Come back human!" he said and waved his arms._

_Loki climbed higher through the branches, coaxing Tony after him. Climbing onto a limb, he let go, landing gracefully on his feet at the base of the tree and doing a roly-poly to take cover behind a bin. "Pew pew pew!"_

_Tony tried to follow in pursuit, but the moment he landed, he wobbled and fell. It didn't bother him though and he hated showing weakness in front of people, especially Loki, so he scrambled to his feet then started to give chase._

_"You'll never take me alive!" Loki said, aiming one last "pew!" at Tony before running across to the climbing frame. His nimble limbs got him to the top quickly, where he turned to see Tony running towards him. "GRENADE!" Loki shouted, miming a throw at Tony and pretending to take cover._

_Tony mimed shock then flew to the side and rolled over numerous times on the ground before stopping to narrow his eyes up at Loki. It was in that moment that he realized what had been missing from earlier; his chewing gum. _

_Glancing quickly over at the swings, which were where he figured he'd lost it, he expected to see the chewed up sweet on the floor but frowned when he couldn't see it. He then glanced back to Loki and squinted up at him in the half light of the summers evening. Now the he looked closely, he could see the gum stuck in Loki's hair, which was apparently not noticed by the other boy. _

_"Ah..." he said slowly._

_"What?" Loki stopped, looking Tony dead in the eye._

_"I erm... Come down a second."_

_"Is this because I threw a grenade at you? Because technically we didn't say any rules."_

_"No, uhh... I think my gum's stuck in your hair?" He said, half questioning and half a statement._

_"You wha-" Loki's eyes widened in shock as his fingers found the sticky lump in his hair. He tried to pull it out, but it had stuck all his hairs together in a big clump. Loki climbed down slowly and went over to Tony. "Get it out."_

_"Errr... How? Want me to pull it?" He reached out towards the other boy._

_"I don't know, just get it out!"_

_"Alright, alright... Um. Hold still." Tony said and carefully reached up to take hold of the gum. He waited until Loki has stopped moving before he started to pull._

_"Ow ow ow ow ow! No, no. Get off." Loki swatted at Tony's hand and pulled back, looking close to tears. "You're gonna have to cut it out..." He said around a sob._

_"A-are you sure you want me to...? I can cut out the piece but I wouldn't think you'd let me even it out?" he asked as he looked sheepishly at the ground._

_"I trust you."_

_"I don't. You'd look weird." he paused for a second then reached into his pocket to bring out a pocket knife (which he had stolen earlier and planned to impress Loki with) "I only got this..."_

_"Just... Okay cut out what you have to." _

_Tony nodded then too Loki's hand and pulled him over to the swings. "Sit here and be still." he said as he pushed the hair, that was not to be cut, away from him. Loki just squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over._

_Tony carefully held the piece of hair with the offending item and held his knife up. "Here goes..." he said before starting to carve it._

_Loki winced as Tony pulled on his hair, but stayed deadly still. "Tell me when it's over."_

_Tony nodded then realized Loki could not see so said "yes" quietly. The hair was quite tough to cut with the knife, but after a few moments he finished it and held the hair piece in his hands. "It's over."_

_Loki took the huge clump of hair from his friend, and tried to wipe away his tears. He rubbed his fists in to his eyes but he couldn't shake them off, the tears began to fall freely down his face_

_Tony looked down at the hair in his hands and then back up to the crying boy in front of him. "It doesn't look too bad... You'll look nice with shorter hair..." he trailed off then looked down at his feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry Loki..." He said, but Loki just continued to cry._

_"Hey, umm, I know something that'll stop you crying. I see mom and dad do it all the time... And it stops them from crying if they are?" Tony said, walking around so that he stood in front of Loki. Blinking through the tears, Loki looked up into Tony's brown eyes. He waited._

_"Close your eyes." Tony said softly as Loki then closed them._

_Tony waited a moment and looked into Loki's face for a moment before he leaned across and brushed his lips softly against Loki's. They stayed connected for a few seconds before Tony pulled away. He lifted a hand to brush Loki's tear stained cheek and held his gaze with a smile. _

_"There." he said as he ran his thumb over the black haired boy's cheek. "You've stopped." _

_Loki returned the gaze, speechless. Then he heard a voice he recognised as Frigga's approaching round the corner. He turned his head in panic. "Tony, there's something I haven't told you..."_

_Tony glanced up and sighed when he saw Frigga. "What is it?" He asked curiously, turning his head back around and raising a curious eyebrow. Loki looked quite panicked... Was he upset about his mother finding out about the gum? _

_Loki looked down at his feet. "We're moving away. I tried to tell you before but..." He met Tony's gaze again. "That's why I've got to go early."_

_Tony felt his heart sink in his chest and his eyes widen in shock. "Wha...? I don't understand... Why?" his fists clenched behind his back as he looked at Loki with a hurt expression._

_"Father and Mama want to send Thor to a private school in London. I don't know why I have to go, I told them I could stay here, but they won't listen." Loki looked sad. "I'll write to you with my new address. Promise you'll write to me every day?"_

_"I will but..." Tony felt tears form in the corners of his eyes as he reached forward to grab Loki's hands. "I don't want you to leave!" he said quite stubbornly._

_Loki looked like he were about to cry again. "I don't want to either." He pulled away "Thank you. For stopping my crying." Loki gave him a sad smile and turned to walk towards his mother. _

_"Loki..." Tony said quietly and held put his hand towards the boy as he walked away. Loki turned and smiled sadly in his direction as he walked off with his mother, then glanced away suddenly as Tony fell down to his knees. "LOKI!" _

**_-Page break-_**

"AHH!"

Tony cried out as he sat upright in his bed. He panted for a moment, catching his breath back and was surprised to find himself crying.

"Damn..." he muttered to himself while rubbing his eyes dry. He hadn't had a dream like that in a while... One in which he remembered the young boy who was his best friend as a child. He was ashamed to admit that although it was motioned in the dream, as he had clearly said it out loud, he could never remember the name as he woke up. He would feel bad, but the fact that said boy hadn't written to him once, even after the promise, compensated for his regret.

He stretched his arms up in a yawn before squinting at the clock. **6.59 am**.

After groaning and rubbing his face tiredly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and decided to get dressed for school. It was the first day after summer holidays, which meant he was now in year 12. He wouldn't exactly call it exciting but he still sort of looked forward to the year ahead.

He got ready mostly in a daze, and before he knew it, he was standing by the door, car keys in hand. He looked back into the house, wondering whether or not to shout up to his father or not before deciding against it and leaving.

* * *

**_Leave a review to tell us what you think ;D Until the next chapter - Dark and Maz._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Radioactive Mirrors Chapter Two –_**

"Tony!" Bruce hailed him over to where he sat on the grass with a group of five other people. Tony nodded in recognition then jogged over. Today had been rather dull so far, and he was glad to have a break. He flopped down comically on the grass and spread his arms and legs out like a starfish, resting a foot on Steve's lap.

"Hey guys. Where's Pepper?" He asked when he saw all his friends except from her.

"She's somewhere showing a couple new kids around."

"I think she's taken a shine to one in particular" Natasha sniggered, leaning back on Clint who huffed at her, but let her lie there anyway.

"I don't know what you girls see in him anyway. He's not all that."

Nat pushed him. "Don't be ridiculous, have you seen the size of his arms?"

"Well... he's alright looking I suppose."

"We have new people?" Tony asked with as much disinterest in his voice as possible. Steve didn't notice and answered him with a smile, thinking him genuinely interested

"Yeah, two of them. I don't know their names though. One of themselves in the year above us though."

"That's the supposed 'hot' guy." Bruce said, leaning forward to nudge Tony who rolled his eyes then sat up.

"Right, okay. Can't be hotter than me though, I mean c'mon, I'm _Tony Stark_!" he said with a smug grin

"Hey!" Bruce mocked his best offended voice. "What about me? I heard brainy is the new sexy."

Clint snorted.

"Well I got the brains _and_ the looks my friend." Tony said as he pulled his collar and grinned smugly at them. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You may have been voted hottest guy in school for last years prom, but that was only because you had flirted with most of the female body and rigged the voting.

"Tony!" Steve turned around and gasped, his mouth agape. Tony merely raised an eyebrow in response then shrugged.

"'S not my fault they fell for my roguish charm."

Bruce laughed. "That or they thought you'd sleep with them if they voted for you." Steve looked positively scandalised.

Tony shrugged and ignored Steve's expression. "They probably did. Not that any of them really interest me though..." he trailed off, remembering the boy from his youth before shaking the thought away. That was the past. He was probably never going to see him again, so it was best to forget him.

"Oh." Bruce teased. "Got someone else in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and then winked at Tony.

"Oh yes." Tony said, turning to give Steve a suggestive look, who responded by turning into a flustered idiot.

"U-uh w-what? Me?" He squeaked and blushed hard. Oh Steve was so fun to tease.

"You wish." Tony winked then shook his head and smiled apologetically. "No... No one currently."

"Hey, Tony. That's not fair, getting Stevie's hopes up like that." Clint grinned, glad it wasn't him they were making fun of for a change. Beside him, Phil looked up from the Advanced Government and Politics book he was reading.

"You guys are so mean."

"He's right." Bruce said. "Lets not all make fun of Steve."

"Thank you."

"Lets make fun of bird brain over there instead." Bruce grinned and Phil smiled at the familiar sound of Clint's groan.

"Guuuys. I'm nothing like a bird okay. I don't even get where that comes from."

"Then why are you perching in the ground right now?" Tony quipped with a raised eyebrow, falling back to lie back down. He stared up at the sky and his mind momentarily wandered back to that boy... Wondering what he could look like now. He was momentarily out of the conversation.

"I like sitting like this. It's.. Comfy." Clint said, cocking his head from side to side awkwardly... Yeah, so _unlike_ a bird. Laughter filled the group and they drifted off into separate conversations, but it was not long before the final bell rung.

"Aw man. Double physics with Fury. I hope he doesn't give out homework." Clint grumbled as he stood up and left with Bruce.

"What have you guys got?" Steve asked Phil and Tony after Natasha had also left.

"Um... Drama." He said then waved and ran on ahead, not wanting to be late. Steve turned to Tony.

"English, with Hill." He said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ah same!" Steve grinned. Tony rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm then patted him on the shoulder as they both walked off together.

Getting there slightly late, all the seats were taken, so they didn't have much choice of where to sit. Steve ended up between to nerdy looking girls at the front, and Tony was forced to the back corner, next to a shady looking guy with shoulder length black hair, and a striking resemblance to a young Severus Snape.

"Uh... Hey." he said as he sat down next to him.

"Hi." The boy didn't look up from where he was scribbling in his note book.

"Tony Stark!" Hill's voice carried to the back of the class. "Stop dawdling and get out your book."

"Anthony..." The dark haired boy all but whispered, tasting the name on his tongue.

Tony winced comically then bent down to get out his books.

"No ones called me that in years." he then got out his book and set it down before turning to the black haired boy and raising an eyebrow. "So you know who I am now. What do they call you?"

"Freak." Loki muttered, still not looking up from his drawing. Both of Tony's eyebrows rose and he looked round to the front of the class. 'Great. I'm stuck next to the emo kid...' he thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Great. Your parents pick that?" he asked as he started to chew his pen.

"I don't have any parents."

"And I don't have a mother. Hey, what do ya know, were kind of alike." he said, and then a second later frowned and wondered why he did say that. He didn't particularly want to get involved with this guy so why was he conversing?

"Did she die?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Yes." Tony answered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, it was clearly a sore subject.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was years ago, I was barely even in year 7." Tony said as he turned his gaze and looked out of a window that their table was next to.

"You know, you still have a mother. Even if she's dead."

Tony frowned and looked round at him. "And how's that possible?"

"She was your mother and she loved you. You still have that." The boy smiled at Tony sadly, and then looked back at his drawing.

Tony paused for a second, thinking the boy looked familiar, but then shook it from his thoughts and started to make notes from a poetry book. "Thanks, but I'm not really sentimental so to me she's dead and I've moved on, end of." he said coldly, trying not to show that it wasn't how he felt. He actually did miss her.

"Boys, stop talking. The lesson has started."

"Sorry miss." The other boy said. One she's turned around, he passed Tony the paper he'd been drawing on. It was a quite detailed drawing of Miss Hill being eaten by a crocodile.

Tony snorted and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard. Unfortunately, Miss Hill noticed and turned around with a sigh.

"Do I need to send you two outside for a moment?"

Tony tried to stop, but the drawing image popped into his head and he laughed again. "No, I'm okay." he said after a moment, casually turning the paper over, then concentrating on the lesson. He kept side glancing at the other boy, thinking him to look familiar still, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When the lesson was over, the boy got up and left quickly before Tony could ask him anything. "Okay, bye then!" He called out then rolled his eyes and walked off with Steve.

- page break -

When lunch arrived, the group sat in their usual spot but this time there was someone else there with them. At first Tony didn't recognize him, but as he got closer, he saw the long blonde hair, muscled build and familiar face.

"Thor?!" Tony asked excitedly as he jogged over. Thor looked up and he beamed when he saw Tony.

"Tony!" he cried out them embraced said boy in a bone crushing hug. Before Tony could protest, he pulled away and held him at arms length. "Ah, this is good! How are you my old friend?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here? Is your brother here too?" he said before he could stop himself.

"You know each other?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Tony and I were friends as children. He and my brother were particularly close." Thor turned to Tony sadly. "Loki is here, but I fear you will not recognise him. He is much changed. But I will let him explain that to you for himself. I think it may good for him to have a friend from... Before."

"Loki! That's his name!" Tony said then held his hands up in apology as Thor cocked his head in confusion. "Sorry, bad memory and he didn't keep in contact... Wait, what do you mean _before?_ What happened? Where is he?"

"Loki is..." Thor turned to look behind him and back again "around here somewhere. But I don't think he'd thank me for telling you myself." Thor looked sad. "I did not know you still lived here."

Tony frowned. "Okay. Yeah I do, haven't left. Do you, uh, happen to know where he might be right now?" he shifted on the spot anxiously and tried to look around for him.

"I do not. Pepper was kind enough to show us the Library, so may be there."

"Okay, I'll look there. Sorry, I'll catch up later, I just... I need to see him." Tony said then ran off to search the library.

Tony did not find him straight away, but as he turned to leave, he caught the green eyes of the mysterious dark haired boy from his English class.

'Wait... That's not... It can't be...' he thought as he slowly walked over to the boy, his eyes never once straying. Now that he looked properly at him, he noticed similarities to the boy from his youth. His eyes widened in disbelief as he approached him.

"Loki...?" He asked slowly, wanting to confirm his suspicions before he made a fool out of himself. The boy ignored him. "Loki... It's really you, isn't it?" The boy sighed and looked up from a book.

"Yes it's me Stark. Glad you noticed."

Tony grinned widely, seemingly not noticing at first how displeased the other sounded. "Oh my god, it really you! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you earlier, ah I'm such an ass for not seeing it, but you just look so different! Your hair's a little shorter, but it looks good! I told you it'd look nice. How are you? What's been going on lately? How come you and Thor are back?" Tony said, without taking any breaths as he stood in front of Loki.

"Odin hated London, and Thor had nearly finished school, so Odin decided it was time to drag us away from our entire lives and back to the old house on a whim. And of course Thor, Frigga and I were forced to follow." Loki sighed and closed his book "And I never thought we'd meet again either. I've heard a lot about you in the three hours I've been here." Loki snorted. "Seems you're quite the popular ladies man." He stood and gave Tony a sarcastic smile before trying to walk off.

"Hey wait," Tony grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. "They like me for my looks and surname, but I'm not interested in them." Wait... What? Why did he feel the need to express that fact? Tony frowned. "And how come you're calling them by their first names? Did something happen?"

"Look." Loki turned sharply to far him. "It's just better if you stay away from me okay? I'm not good to be around."

"What? Why? Loki, what's-"

"Why do you think you never got any letters?" Loki snapped. "Just leave me alone."

Tony tried not to look hurt as Loki pulled out of his grip and walked away, but he couldn't look emotionless.

Something had clearly happened after he left. Something that had changed him, and not seemingly for the better. Maybe he should ask Thor... Wait. Didn't he say earlier that his parents were dead? No, he still referred to them as though they lived...

Tony sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before walking off to find his friends again.

-page break-

"Did you find him?" Thor spotted Tony walking back over to them.

Tony nodded solemnly. "Yeah... He was distant though... Did something happen with Frigga and Odin? He told me that your parents... Were dead?" he asked carefully. "Is that why you came back?"

"What? No." Thor scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and everyone was looking at them. Thor took Tony to the side where nobody would overhear them. "You must not tell Loki that I told you this." Tony nodded. "I did not know about this before, I found out when Loki did." Tony nodded again. "Loki found out he was adopted. He no longer sees Frigga and Odin as his parents. He feels that he has no real parents, even though mother and father still see him as their own." Thor looked sad. "He no longer lets me call him brother, and he has become distant. I fear he is deeply troubled, no one can reach him. I had hoped you might. But it has been so long..."

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "He's... Adopted?" he asked slowly. "Wow... I mean, yeah I know he's always looked different to you guys but... Wow... I'm guessing he didn't take it so well?"

"Mother and Father should have told him a long time ago."

Tony didn't say anything, just thought. He really didn't understand how much this had changed Loki. Well sure, he was entitled to be upset, but to go so far as to push away his foster family and even childhood friend? Tony shook his head.

"Did he find out himself? Or did they tell him?"

"He found out. Nobody has told me how,"

Tony nodded. "He's clever. Probably didn't take a genius, no offense. I'm sorry... I wish I could help him but... It looks like he plans to ignore me as much as you." He sighed, feeling disheartened.

"So what's going on with you guys? You look so serious." Clint asked, making Thor and Tony turn around to see everyone still watching them.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said quickly then pretended to look through something in his phone, as if to say he wasn't going to discuss further. Of course, Clint carried on.

"Well it's obviously something. Whenever someone says nothing, there's something."

"None of your business Bird." Tony said with a sarcastic grin then pocketed his phone again then smiled at Thor. "Well, it's good to see you two again. Even if..." he trailed off but Thor understood his meaning.

Thor smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "Me too Friend Tony. Come, luncheon with us."

Tony smiled and nodded then sat down with them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Radioactive Mirrors – Chapter Three_**

**_(sorry, this ones a little shorter than previous...)_**

The rest of the day and night passed much like any other, and before Tony knew it, he was standing once again at the school gates at stupid o'clock in the morning.

He stretched and yawned then started to make his way slowly to lesson one. Even though it was early in his books, he was actually late for it so when he entered the biology lesson, the whole class laughed behind textbooks and the teacher gave him an evil glare.

"Sorry I'm late, my house broke down." Tony made his way to his seat in a sleepy daze, noticing a familiar head of black hair across the room.

Loki was the only person in the class who didn't react or even look at him, which hurt him slightly, but he just took his seat and tried to pay attention to his teacher.

Loki began to scribble in his notebook again, avoiding eye contact with Tony. Tony kept glancing up at Loki, analysing him. He looked more handsome than Tony had initially thought. His short black hair lightly brushed his long neck perfectly and he looked so studious. After a while, Tony blushed when he realised he must've been staring for ages and looked away.

Halfway through the lesson, Tony felt something hit the back of his head. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper, and flattened it out to a picture of Mr Selvig standing on a tiny boat, being circled by sharks. Underneath in an elegant script, were the words 'I'm sorry'. When Tony turned to look at Loki, his head was down working.

He smiled then turned the paper over and started to scribble something down. Loki glared at Tony when he felt the paper hit his own head but received nothing more than a cheeky grin and a point at the paper before he turned around again.

Loki sighed and un-crumpled the paper again. On the back were a face winking and the words 'it's okay. I'm sure you were just taken aback about how handsome I'd become on your absence so acted distantly.' Loki looked over with a raised eyebrow.

Tony glanced round and smiled as he swore he saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. Loki scribbled anther note in his book. Once Selvig wasn't working, he screwed up the page and aimed it at Tony's head.

Tony raised his own eyebrow in surprise as he casually dropped his pencil on the floor to have an excuse to pick both things up. He looked back at Loki who raised an eyebrow in return then turned his attention to the teacher.

Tony quickly opened to note again and read it.

'That _could_ be true, but you've grown to be less cute than you seen to think yourself.'

Tony snorted, attaching the attention of several students around him who gave him an odd look. Tony raised an eyebrow at them and they soon looked away, although Bruce, who was sitting next to him, took longer to look away then started to sneak glances at the notes.

Tony wrote back: 'Ouch, baby! But I think there are more than just a _few_ girls that would disagree with you there.' before chucking the paper back over at Loki.

The next note Tony received read like this: 'What is the name of the guy in the glasses next to you? I think he's kinda hot. Would you let him know I'm interested?'

Loki smirked as Tony read his message, who glared at the paper then scribbled back: 'I doubt he's your type. I wouldn't even try it.'

Loki grinned and his reply landed neatly on Bruce's desk. 'Jealous Stark?' Tony gritted his teeth slightly. He knew what Loki was up to and it wasn't working...

He replied: 'You. Wish. Odinson.'

'Then give him my number then' Loki wrote, his mobile number scribbled underneath, and just underneath that, 'and it's not Odinson. Just Loki.'

Tony rolled his eyes, and then accidently hit the guy next to Loki, who looked at him confusedly. Tony winced then shook his head and pointed to Loki. The guy raised an eyebrow then placed it in front of Loki, who at this point was struggling to hold back a chuckle.

After he saw a faint blush on Tony's face, he smirked then opened the paper, he read the words 'He's not guys.'

'You underestimate me Stark. I like a challenge.' He wrote, 'Meet me by the back building in half an hour.' He threw the note and returned to his class work.

Tony frowned and glanced back at Loki a final time before returning to his own work, wondering what Loki had planned.

-page break-

Luckily, Tony had a free the next, so sure enough he went round the back in search of Loki, but when he got there the black haired boy had yet to arrive.

It was not long before Loki arrived, coming to stand in from of Tony. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments until Loki pulled his childhood friend into a hug.

When Loki let go, he looked slightly embarrassed. "I've got some explaining to do."

Tony grinned at the hug then raised an eyebrow as they pulled apart. "You do."

Loki pulled him to sit next to him on the floor, were he explained what happened when they moved. Loki explained how when Odin asked why he wanted to write to Tony, Loki had told him about the kiss, and how Odin had told him to never speak to Tony again. When Odin found out Loki was Gay, he had told Loki he was not really his child and that he was adopted. When he was done, he turned to look at Tony. "I missed you. I never really had any other friends. When I saw you again yesterday, you looked so different. I thought you had changed. People told me how popular you were, and I figured that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"What? No of course I did Lokes!" Tony said then pulled Loki into a tight hug. "I missed you too. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you, I wish I could've been there."

He pulled back slightly but stayed close. "Just so you know, all those girls that you may or may not have heard I've been with, none of them were good. I never forgot about you... Well, aside from the name but, well, it had been a long time _and_ you didn't write but well, now I know why." he smiled apologetically. "I really have missed you too though."

Loki smiled and held put his hand. "Friends?"

Tony looked down at his hand and swallowed before looking up into his eyes and smiling as he took his hand. "Yeah, of course!"

-Page Break-

After the two had caught up with each other some more, they had to leave the room to go to break. Tony wanted Loki to go with him to meet his friends properly but he said that he needed to hand something in and would see him later probably.

When Tony got there, he had a massive grin plastered across his face that refused to leave him. It made a few eyebrows rise.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said as he sat down.

"Hi Tony. You seem happy." Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Yep. Just had a free period and I have another before last lesson so it's all good my friend. Free time to rela- I mean study." he quickly corrected himself when Steve gave him a disapproving look.

Bruce laughed and then lowered his voice so only Tony could hear him. "This would have anything to do with those notes earlier would it?"

"I err, what, um, what notes are you referring to?" Tony laughed nervously then glanced at Clint as everyone started to listen to something he was saying. He didn't pay attention though, and was more concerned with what Bruce was saying.

"Tony." Bruce looked stern. "Don't even try to lie to me."

Tony looked at him for a moment before sighing then smiling at him. "I got an old friend back."

Bruce smiled. "That's good."

"Hell yeah it is!" Tony grinned again before he returned his attention to the group's conversation as Thor waved his hands to gain all of their attention.

"My friends, new and old," he winked at Tony who raised an eyebrow at him. "This weekend I am to hold a party at my house. My parents will be away for the weekend so I thought this would be a good way to get to know everyone. What say you?"

"Will Loki be there?" Tony asked before he could stop himself.

Thor smiled at him. "He is invited."

Tony continued to smile then blushed slightly when he realised it and dropped it. If nothing else, it meant he could spent an entire evening with Loki and maybe even get somewhere with him?

He had always loved Loki. That's why he kissed him as a child and was upset when he didn't keep in contact. He thought that Loki must know this too... Or at least the must have _some_ inkling about his feelings... Or maybe he really _did_ like Bruce...

Tony rubbed his forehead in frustration. Why was he so hard to figure out? But anyway, evening with Loki. Good. He tuned back to listen to Thor as he gave details.

"I have invited many people, I have told them 7.30. There will be beer and pizza."

"Great! Alcohol and girls, great combo.' Clint grinned then elbowed Tony's side and winked. "Am I right Tony?"

Tony smiled but it wasn't genuine. No one but Bruce and Thor seemed to notice though.

"Yeah, 'course."

Bruce gave Tony a knowing smile, and then turned to watch as Natasha beat Clint over the head with his own shoe.

Tony smiled at the scene then sat back and started to think out plans for the party at the weekend.

* * *

**_Because I'm in a good mood, I feel like a double update. Until the next chapter - Dark. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Radioactive Mirrors – Chapter Four_**

Loki's phone vibrated in his pocket as he lay on his bed. He frowned, wondering who was textig him as he had little friends who would. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number but then read the text and smiled.

'Hey, it's Tony.'

'You stole my number' Loki replied, although he fully intended Tony to take it.

'Guilty. Whatcha up to?' Came the reply, moments after Loki replied.

'Nothing.'

'Great. So I hear Thor is hosting a party this Saturday?'

'He is.' Loki replied shortly.

'Will I be seeing you there?'

'Not if I can help it. I do not enjoy Thor's parties.'

'Not even if I'm there? ;)'

'I don't think I'd get on with your friends.'

'They'll love you I'm sure :)'

'We'll see. '

'If you're not, I will find your room and pull you out of there. Just to warn you ;)'

'My door has a lock Anthony.'

'I am a genocide.'

Loki stared at the text in confusion before receiving another text. '*genius. Auto corrected.' And then a third. 'And please, it's Tony now.'

'No it's not.'

'Okay let me rephrase. I _prefere_ to be called Tony, no one calls me Anthony anymore'

'Well I do.'

There was a little pause in between these texts, longer than before when Tony replied instantly.

'...Right.'

'What are you doing now?'

'Masturbating.'

Loki dropped his phone.

This was almost immediately followed by: 'Procrasting! I swear to god, it auto corrected!'

'Haha'

'Don't laugh at me.' The tone of the text made it seem like Tony was embarassed, but on the other end of the connection he was struggling to hold in his laughter.

'But it's so easy.' Came Loki's reply

'Uhuh. I gotta go and stop PROCRASTinating. See you tomorrow :)' Tony replied back.

'Uhuh.'

-page break-

The next day, Loki found himself sitting next to one of Tony's friends, Bruce, in a lesson.

"Hey." The dark haired boy said casually as Loki took the seat next to him.

Loki immediately recognised him as the one from the English class the other day.

"Hello." There was a short but awkward silence between the two before Bruce spoke again.

"You know Tony right?"

"I do, yes." Loki answered politely.

"um, if you don't mind me asking, how is it you do?" Bruce fiddled with his glasses.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't think Tony's mentioned you before..."

"We grew up together."

"Ah... Cool."

"And you, you're Tony's lab partner. Correct?"

"Uh, sure... in our science lessons."

"Yes. Although I presume Anthony had his own lab space at home. His father always was keen on him keeping up the family skill."

"His father's never... Are you sure you grew up with him?" Bruce turned to him with a frown.

"Well yes. I was there." Loki rolled his eyes and turned to Bruce again. "What doesn't he do?"

"I er... It's not my place to say." Bruce said, turning around to focus on copying some work off the board. "Plus, I'm not sure Tony really wants to talk about it."

"Exactly." Loki said, "that's why _you_ should tell me instead."

Bruce shook his head. "Sorry, I don't want Tony to get annoyed with me."

"Okay, fair enough. You'd rather him have to tell me himself and get upset. No, no. I understand."

Bruce sighed then leant down closer to his work. "Its not that, it's just like I said- it's not my secret to tell, and I've already said too much."

"Okay." Loki sat back a bit, looking pleased with himself. "So what are you doing tonight?"

He frowned at his work but didn't look up. "Uh, pardon?"

"Did I stutter?" Loki raised an eyebrow with his most charming smile.

"No, I... Just wondered why you asked me?" Bruce said as he raised his grad to give Loki a confused look.

"Well, as a new student, I am yet to make many friends, and I wondered if you'd like to go to the cinema with me. You seem nice." Loki smiled again, this time tuning off the charm in place of false innocence.

Bruce's eyes widened slightly in a moment of shock before he smiled and shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind but... Wouldn't you rather go with someone More like Tony?"

"But I already know Anthony." Loki smirked, "I don't know you." Loki fought the urge to wink, trying to be subtle.

Bruce seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding. "Sure, it sounds it'd be fun."

"Awesome." Loki turned back to his work. "What did you get for the second question?"

-Page Break-

It was now the evening, and Loki was stood waiting outside of the local cinema waiting for Bruce who was a few minutes late. It was a good think he'd told him to meet him there earlier than the film started so it would allow more time.

"Hi." Loki greeted, grinning widely.

"Hello." He said back. " Sorry I'm a little later, I had some work to be getting on with that if gotten earlier."

"That's okay. We still have a little time before the film starts. I've already got out tickets. Did you want a drink and some popcorn?"

"Yeah sure." Bruce asked as they made their way inside. Loki ordered them large popcorn and a drink with 2 straws, and gave them to Bruce while he paid.

After he paid and they sat around chatting for a few minutes, it was time to go into the film, so they went and found their seats.

"I haven't been to the cinema with anyone in ages." Loki mused.

"Me neither." Bruce smiled at him.

When the film started, Loki stretched his arms across the back of the chairs either side of him. Bruce didn't seem to notice though, he was more focused on watching as the film played. Loki smiled and made himself comfortable, removing his arm from the other chair to grab a handful of popcorn.

Bruce reached at the same time and apologised when their hands bumped together. Loki chucked lightly and let Bruce take the first handful.

He smiled, apologetically, and then focused again on the film.

Loki smirked to himself, and waited patiently until Bruce took a sip of his drink.

As Bruce leant down to take a sip, Loki leant down too. Their lips brushed for just a second, and their eyes made contact. Both pulled back quickly, and Loki coughed awkwardly while Bruce looked away.

Bruce leant his head on his hand, leaning away from Loki but didn't make any further move to get away.

"I'm so sorry." Loki said, in his gentlemanly way.

"It-it's fine." Bruce said after a pause. Loki didn't need to see his face properly to know he was blushing.

"Is it?" Loki asked softly

"What?" Bruce asked confusedly.

"Is it fine?"

"Huh? No I... I just meant its okay that it was a mistake?" He raised his voice slightly at the end of his whisper as if asking a question.

"That's what I meant." Loki smiled and turned back to the screen. Bruce too looked back at the screen and didn't say anything for the rest of the movie.

As they left, Bruce turned to Loki and said, "About what happened while we were in there. I don't know if you, uh, did that purposely or not but just so you know, I'm straight. Even if I wasn't, I think Tony likes you and I couldn't do that to my friend."

"What? Anthony doesn't like me. Not like that anyway." Loki laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." He stopped and turned to face Bruce. "Look, I like you Bruce, and that's got nothing to do with Anthony. I'm not going to give up."

Bruce shook his head. "Sorry."

A shrill noise came from Loki's pocket and he pulled his phone out. "Thor."

"Where are you Bro- Loki? Mother's worrying, you know what she's like." Thor's booming voice came through the speaker. No doubt he was holding the end with the microphone too close to his face.

"I'm out with Bruce Thor." Loki sighed "I'll be home in twenty minutes. Tell mother to stop worrying." He put down the phone without waiting for a reply. "I've got to go. I'll see you at school?"

Bruce paused a second then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, This was... Um... Fun. See you at school then." he waved slightly then turned and walked away from him.

Loki walked to his car and turned his music up.

-Page Break-

The next day at school, Loki had English, but as the lesson started there was no sign of the brown haired boy. As the minutes went by slowly, Loki began to get bored and wonder where he was. He even threw a note to a boy he knew was friends with Tony friend Steve at one point, asking him 'where Anthony was' but instead of replying the other boy merely turned around and shrugged. Loki sighed and shook his head then focused on his work, thinking Tony was probably just ill or skiving or something.

It was a good half an hour into the lesson before Tony strolled into the classroom. He had a big plaster on his face (over his left cheek) but as he still grinned at the teacher and apologised for being late, the smile did not reach his eyes. No one but Loki noticed, or if they did then they didn't start talking about it. The teacher asked to see him at the end of the lesson, to which he groaned a reply to, then made his way to his seat. As he walked, Loki noticed that he limped ever so slightly on his right leg, but he looked as if he didn't even notice it.

"Hey, what I miss?" He said as he sat down and got out his folder as everyone else in the room started to talk to the people around them.

"What happened to your face?"

"Um... Nothing." he answered quietly, looking away. "Just... Uh... Ran into something. That's all." he said unconvincingly.

Loki looked worried, but schooled it into a cheerful expression. He'd ask later. He passed Tony his book so he could copy his work, and studied the other's face.

"So uhh, I hear you went out with Bruce last night?" Tony said after an awkward silence passed between the two.

"I did."

"I also heard you tried to kiss him." Tony paused but didn't look up. "I didn't think you were serious about him." His tone sounded slightly hurt, though his expression was neutral.

Loki looked up. "What? I didn't kiss anyone."

Tony looked up and gave him a look which said 'really?' "He's my best friend, there's hardy anything we don't tell each other. He told me you tried to."

Loki laughed, "A misunderstanding, I assure you."

"Right." He said disbelievingly and looked down again.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Does it bother you?"

"I, err ,that is..." Tony blushed and still kept his eyes trained on his work. "You're both my friends. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt..."

Loki smirked. "That's awfully nice of you." He teased.

"Yeah yeah." Tony said nonchalantly. "You ready for Thor's party tomorrow?"

"Why would I need to be ready? I'm not going."

"Awww come on, please? I'll be so bored without you." He looked up and gave Loki a pathetic expression.

"You could always come and join me in my _boudoir_."

"I could. I'm curious to see it. Do you still sleep with that 8 legged horse thing you and I made together when we were little?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Loki's eyes widened. "You remember that?"

Tony laughed then winked. "Didn't forget."

Looking down, Loki smiled. "Sleipnir sits at the end of my bed, yes."

"Aww, cute." Tony smirked.

Loki pinched him under the table. "Don't tell anyone."

As he pinched him, Tony winced and jerked away, even though Loki had hardly touched him hard enough to cause pain.

"I won't." He said after shifting slightly and adopting his usual smirk again. "For a price."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I don't make deals with terrorists."

"Terrorists?"

"You're terrorising me." Loki looked up t him, sticking his bottom lip out.

Tony laughed, then said in a fake accent, "Some consider me a terrorist, but I consider myself a teacher." Loki rolled his eyes. "You'll neverrrr see me coming."

"Anthony, have you gone insane?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No, It's a quote from a film or something."

Their teacher shushed the class and began to write something up for them to copy down. Loki spoke in a whisper. "Meet me after lunch. We'll skip our last lesson. We need to talk."

"We do?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow then shrugged. "Okay. I have a free then anyway."

"What I meant was, we need to catch up."

Tony smiled as he wrote. "That's be good. Same place as last time?"

"Don't be stupid. We'll meet at the park by your house."

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed or even just read this so far :) You guys are awesome. Until the next chapter - Dark_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Radioactive Mirrors – Chapter Five – _**

**_Note: I guess I should put a warning here, abuse is _****mentioned ****_in this chapter. If you don't like, or it may be a little triggering to read, then I suggest you don't. But anyway, enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

Tony sat on the swings, his bag at the side and glanced up at the sky. He had arrived a few minutes ago and was wondering when Loki was going to get there. The park was fairly empty, as most little kids were either at school or at home, which meant that aside from one family and a couple of old people, he was alone.

Loki used his soft footfall to his advantage, creeping up close to Tony and squeezing his sides, making him jump and fall off the swing.

Tony twisted around and glared up at Loki who was smirking down at him. "How come you've always been a better sneaker than me?" he humbled as he stood up.

"It's in my nature." Loki grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes then grabbed the chains of the swing and knelt on it, bringing the two closer of them to each other. "Remember when we used to play here all the time?"

Loki held the chains just above Tony's hands and leant in close. "I do." Their faces were almost touching. "So!" He pulled back. "What have I missed? What's new with you?"

Tony shrugged. "Quite a bit, I don't know where to start." he pulled himself up so he stood on the swing. "GCSEs were a bitch, glad they're over. I've had a few girlfriends, and by a few I mean a lot." he smirked to the side. "I learned to play guitar, I tried to grow a goatee but it failed as it was too patchy. I build and invent things, which is fun. Uhh, yeah." he jumped down and sat on the swing, leaning back slightly so he could look up. "So what about you? What was London like? Aside from the... Y'know, bad stuff?"

"What about your dad?" Loki asked, ignoring his question.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away. "Uh he's... The same." he looked back and laughed nervously. "But seriously, what's been happening with you? What have you been up to?" he said, trying to change the subject quickly.

Loki was about to tell him to cut the crap, but decided against that. He wasn't in the mood to get too serious. "Oh, nothing much. Same as you really." Loki sat on the other swing, and began to push himself slowly backwards and forwards. "London was nice, school was a bitch. So was every other fucker who went there." Loki looked up at the sky for a moment before looking Tony in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't write. Odin wouldn't allow it. Actually, he's a bit of a bastard now to be honest. I mean he wasn't the most loving of fathers when we were little, but I guess something just made him snap, y'know?"

"I know what you mean." Tony smiled sympathetically then glanced down at his hands as he started to play with his fingers. "Can I ask you something?" he carried on, not giving Loki a second to answer that. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other 8 years ago?"

"Of course I do." Loki replied. "You got gum in my hair."

Tony laughed then glanced ahead of him. "Yeah, that was funny. It looks better shorter though; you looked so girly before."

"Hey, My hair was beautiful!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm saying that short hair looks good on you. I don't compliment much, take it or leave it." he shrugged then glanced up at Loki. "You cried because of me..."

Loki laughed. "I seem to recall you stopping me crying."

"Yeah, but do you remember how?" Tony glanced at him with an unreadable expression.

Loki found his hand reaching out to cup Tony's chin. He leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Tony's eyes blazed over slightly and widened as he looked up into Loki's eyes, momentarily speechless.

"Yes... I see you do remember then." he said as a smile formed on his features.

"How could I not?"

"Well," Tony began, shrugging slightly, "You couldn't chosen to forget about it, if it disgusted you or something. I never did ask you how you felt, well, not that I could, obviously, but yeah, how did you?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"It is now." he paused. "So, you still feel... The same?" he asked hopefully.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I thought you were a Stark. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Apparently not when it comes to romance and feelings and stuff like that." he countered.

"Anthony, I've spend years dreaming of kissing you back."

"Well then, here's another chance to." Tony said and stood up quickly, pulling Loki's head down to his level and attaching their lips together again. Loki's arms wrapped around Tony's waist and drew him closer.

Their mouths moved together perfectly in sync, both moaning a little as Tony slid his tongue into Loki's mouth. His arms hung loosely around the taller boy's shoulders instead of holding his face as he used the position to bring himself closer.

Eventually, Loki had to pull away for air and stood smirking at Tony. "Maybe I will be at Thor's party."

"Aww" Tony whined playfully. "But I was hoping, even more now, to see your 'boudoir'." he let go of him momentarily to mime air quotes then grinned and held them loosely around his shoulders again.

Loki pinched him in the side. "You can still come up to my room."

"Oh goodie." He grinned seductively.

Loki grinned and sniggered. "Anthony, there's something in your hair."

"_What?!_" Tony said and a hand immediately flew up to his dark brown locks only to find a leaf. He scowled. "I thought you put gum there as payback for a second."

"What a wonderful idea." Loki beamed.

"Ha. ha." Tony laughed dryly then shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad you moved back Loki."

"I'm just glad you're still here."

"Just as you left me." Tony bowed playfully. "Though more handsome and sexier now."

"Debatable."

Tony humphed.

"You're not as cute."

Tony then pouted, so Loki ripped the plaster of Tony's face as a payback, though what he saw made his stomach flip worryingly.

"Ow!" Tony cried out and immediately lifted a hand to cover his cheek. "What was that for?"

Loki's eyes opened wide. "You didn't run into something..."

"Yes, I did." Tony said quietly, avoiding Loki's gaze.

Loki shook his head slowly, as in shock. "No. And you're limping to. And when I poked you this morning... You must have had a bruise there..."

"Just leave it." Tony said sharply.

"Anthony... What's going on?"

"Just fucking leave it, okay? It's none of your business." Tony said as his face darkened slightly. Although his facial features darkened, his eyes portrayed his true feeling: fear.

"Anthony." Loki pulled him close again, into a tight hug.

"Just..." Tony sighed and buried his face his Loki's shoulder, his hands clenching into the back of his jumper as he wrapped his arms back around him. "Don't ask me." He said quietly.

"But what if I can help?"

"You can't, I can handle it." he said firmly, though his voice wavered slightly as he spoke.

"What about Howard? Anthony, if you are scared... Your father is a powerful man. He can make things happen. Make this stop.

Tony froze and his body went rigid as he stood there without speaking.

Loki held him at arm's length and looked him in the eyes. "Anthony?"

Tony avoided his eyes and glanced away. "It's his fault..." he said quietly.

"Howa... He did this to you?" Tony nodded and Loki pulled him into a tighter embrace. "Oh Anthony. I'm never going to leave you again, I am so sorry." Tony buried his face in Loki's shoulder again. He could feel tears forming and cursed himself for being so weak. He knew that this moment wouldn't last. He had to go home eventually. And when he did, he prayed his father was not drunk- as he only touched him when under the influence of alcohol.

"Why?" Loki asked quietly, hesitantly, afraid of the answer. "Why does he do it?"

Tony paused and for a second, Loki thought he wasn't going to answer, before he heard him in a quiet voice- "He hates me... Blames me for the death of my mom. It's taken years of ignoring for the... The abuse to start. It only started last spring... when he started heavily drinking."

"It's happened before?" Loki kissed the top of the boys head. "Come and stay with me tonight."

"I... I can't... He'll-" Tony stuttered out, looking as if he was torn between the two options.

"But your father used to encourage our friendship. I always presumed it was to better Stark industries' relationship with Odin. And he never much liked Thor." Loki thought for a moment. "I could get mother to call him, ask if you could come?"

Tony paused a second then nodded. "You can try, he'll probably say yes so I'm not a burden for one night at least."

Loki got his phone out and sent a text, still with his arms round Tony.

"Thank you." Tony said and pulled away to smile at him.

Loki kissed him once more. He hated how what was supposed to be a happy moment had turned so bad so quickly. Part of him wished he had never pulled that plaster off. The rest of him was glad he knew. "When do you have to go back?"

Tony shrugged. "Doesn't matter. As long as it's not suspiciously late and I have no reason."

Loki wiped Tony's tears with his sleeve and smiled sadly. "Last time we were here, I was the one doing the crying. Now look at us."

Through his tears, Tony managed a small laugh. "It should be renamed the park of tears and kisses."

Loki shook his head and smiled. His phone then buzzed in his pocket, revealing a text from Frigga saying it was okay for Tony to stay with them the night, as long as they didn't do anything that would annoy Odin.

Loki smiled. He suspected she had seen them that day, and knew how Loki felt about him. Odin would be furious if anything happened.  
"Mother says she's called Howard. It's fine.

Tony sighed in relief then pulled Loki's head down for a soft kiss. "Thank you Lokes."

"Mmmm." Loki kissed him repeatedly on the mouth, glad that the tears had stopped.

Tony held his head in place so that he could deepen a kiss and rub his lips sensuously against Loki's. When they pulled apart, Tony grinned as some of the confidence that had left him had returned. "So does this mean I get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

Loki chuckled. "Mother said no upsetting Odin."

"You said you had a lock." Tony winked.

"You're incorrigable." Loki grinned.

"Thank you." Tony said and pulled away to smile at him.

* * *

_Until the next chapter ;) -__** Dark** &** Doctor Maz**_

_ps) If you want to read this fanfic, or Second Chances in French, then__** Lily Elebore Michaels**__ is currently translating the two :) Au revoir mes lecteurs!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Radioactive Mirrors – Chapter Six_**

The two of them spent another hour or so in the park, catching up in more detail about what had been going on in their lives (making sure not to mention Howard or Odin) until it started to get dark. They decided to make their way to Loki's house, stopping off for chips on the way. It wasn't the same one as they previously lived in, but they did pass the old house on the way, and as they walked, they held hands.

As they got close, Loki turned and kissed Tony quickly on the mouth. "We can't hold hands to go inside."

Tony smiled then pulled him in for a longer kiss before letting go. "I know. Odin right?"

"Yup." Loki frowned, beginning to walk again. "We're going to have to keep this completely secret."

"I can do zat, keptin." Tony said, impersonating Chekov from the newer Star Trek films.

Loki grinned. As they approached the gate, Loki pressed the button and spoke into the speaker before someone let them in.

When they entered the front door, Frigga was there waiting. She smiled when she saw Tony and hugged the two of them.

"Anthony! Such a pleasant surprise to see you! My, how you've grown!"

Tony smiled. "Yeah same, I was surprised to see you guys had moved. Thanks for letting me stay tonight by the way..."

"Oh, not at all. You and Loki need to catch up. I'm delighted you're friends again." She smiled at Tony, then gave Loki a look. He just shrugged and pushed Tony ahead of him through the door.

"Is Thor home?"

"Yes he's in his room. Have you boys eaten?"

"Not since lunch. Have we got any pudding?" Loki lied, hoping Frigga would let them eat something sweet.

Frigga nodded. "There's some cheesecake in the fridge, but we're waiting for your father to come back before we eat. And dinner first mister!" She scolded playfully and raised her eyebrows. She then turned and left to go else where in the house.

Loki led Tony towards the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, the cheesecake already had a huge slice missing. Loki cut another one, grabbed two forks, and they headed up the stairs.

"Still devious I see." Tony laughed as he looked around to house as they passed all the rooms toward Loki's bedroom.

"Thor will admit to it. He took one too." Loki smirked as he pushed his door open, holding it for Tony to walk inside.

They had not been there long, and some things were still in boxes, but you could already tell that the room was Loki's.

The walls were still white from the previous owner, but Loki had covered them in posters from his favourite bands and movies. His bedspread was green and striped, and his bed metal and gold. He had a large window with the same long gold curtains that Tony saw throughout the house, a small tidy desk, and an overflowing bookcase. At the foot of Loki's bed was a scruffy eight legged horse.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Wow, nice room." Tony smiled as he walked over and picked up Sleipnir. "You weren't kidding..." he spoke quietly with a reminiscent smile. He then put down the 8 legged horse and sat on the foot of the bed. "So where am I sleeping? Also, I don't have pj's..."

"Mother will insist on you staying in the spare room."

"Aw." Tony pouted. "But I'm emotionally damaged, I need support." He meant to say it jokingly, but as he did, he recalled the situation at his home and shivered involuntarily.

"And if you explain that to mother, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to let you sleep with me. I mean, in my room."

Tony smiled. "Only if she argues. I sure my charm will get though to her. And it's not like I'm going to try anything apart from making out." he winked.

"Speaking of which." Loki kicked the door closed and pulled Tony on top of him. Tony grinned and kissed him back with equal vigour. He ran his tongue over Loki's lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Loki obliged almost immediately, sucking on Tony's tongue and drawing a long moan from the boy above him.

Tony gasped as he felt teeth lightly against his tongue and pulled it back into his own mouth before kissing him harder and quicker. Loki gripped Tony's shirt tightly and fingered his other hand through Tony's hair.

One of Tony's hands cupped Loki's face while the other slid over his chest. With his shirt on he didn't look very muscular, although through it, the underneath felt firm which led Tony's mind to start forming multiple fantasies.

Loki was about to slip his hand beneath Tony's shirt to feel the heat of his flesh when there was a knock at the door. Loki pushed Tony off him straight away, and sat up just in time for Thor to push in.

"Brother. Mother said Tony was here." Thor grinned at Tony while Loki glared at Thor. If he tried hard enough, maybe his of a brother would spontaneously combust.

"Hey Thor." Tony grinned suspiciously, well, suspiciously to Loki's eyes, but Thor only saw it as friendly.

"I hear you're staying the night?"

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"How come it's so sudden? I would've thought you'd have told me that you were staying with us." Thor spoke, sounding a little Hurt in his tone.

"Uhh well..." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's complicated, and I don't really wanna go through it all right now..."

"Thor, we only just decided today. And Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan used to just show up announced all the time and expect to stay over. Am I not allowed a single friend to stay?" Loki said accusingly, taking the attention away from Tony.

"I didn't mean it like that." Thor looked a little lost for a second before turning to Tony. "Sorry for asking."

Tony blinked in surprise then shrugged. "Uhh, sure. 'S fine."

Thor smiled then stood at the door awkwardly for a moment. "I'll be in my room then, getting ready for tomorrow." he grinned again. "Feel free to come and help me."

Loki glared at Thor's back as he left

"What's with the death glare?" Tony asked as he twisted around on the bed and sat with one knee folded up underneath him.

"He's just a blundering buffoon, and a-" Loki picked up the cheesecake and shoved a forkful in his mouth "- e's 'n a-oig-in eh-use 'or a 'u-an 'eig." He added, which sounded like he had said 'He's an annoying excuse for a human being'. Loki then swallowed and shrugged.

Tony rolled his eyes then reached out for the other fork and shifted close on the bed. "He can't be that bad? Okay, I'll admit he's a little... _Slow_ at times, but still..." he paused, his fork halfway to his mouth with a piece of cheesecake on it. "Wait, did something happen between you two in London? Because before, you were fine...?"

"Nothing happened." Loki said quickly, shifting on the bed so they could share the plate better.

"Okay." Tony said, sensing that something _did_ happen but, like him, Loki didn't want to talk about it. "This is good." he said instead, licking his lip to get a stray splat of the desert.

"Good we didn't have to wait til after dinner." Loki smirked.

"Mmh." Tony hummed as he watched Loki take another piece off the slice. Just as he was about to pop it in his mouth, Tony leant forward and took the piece before Loki could eat it. He grinned at him. Loki's eyes widened at the scandal, to which Tony responded by raising both of his eyebrows cheekily at him.

"I'd mash this in your face, but it tastes too good."

"If you did, you could lick it off?" Tony suggested.

"That would be a waste of cheesecake."

He shrugged then took another piece on his fork.

Loki pulled the plate away. "No, I'm not sharing anymore."

"Aww, no fair, there's still like half left." Tony pouted.

"Serves you right."

"Hmm." Tony hummed, then Leant forward to try and take another piece, but Loki lifted the plate high above his head.

"Mine."

Tony moved onto his hands and knees and brought his face closer to place a chaste kiss on Loki's lips. "Pweeeeease?" He said cutesly.

"Nuh-uh not falling for it."

Tony kissed him again, slightly longer this time. Loki smiled and kissed back softly, still holding up the place with one hand.

With his own hands, Tony tried to reach for the plate. After a few seconds, he realised he'd never be able to reach it and gave up; placing his hands on Loki's shoulders instead and pushing him down flat.

"Ah fuck it " Loki put the plate down on the floor and captured Tony's waiting lips in his. Tony moved his knees either see of Loki so that he was straddling him, grinning into the kiss. Loki hooked a leg over Tony's middle and flipped them sit far Tony was on the bottom.

Tony move one hand to Loki's back and hooked the other one aroud his neck. His hand slowly lowered until it cupped his ass gently. Loki was surprised, but didn't make any objections. He nested his hands back in Tony's hair and kissed him fiercely.

Both of Tony's hands moved to his ass, and he moaned into his mouth at his eagerness.

Loki ran a hand up Tony's shirt to his chest. His skin was so hit, it was like a furnace.

Although when he touched him, Tony visibly flinched and pulled away quickly with a sharp intake of breath.

Loki sat up. "Sorry, are my hands cold?"

"No... It's not that." He said, blushing slightly as he glanced away, although it wasn't from embarrassment. "You just touched a sore spot..."

"I'm sorry." Loki lied himself down beside Tony and rested his head on his shoulder. "What... What can I do to help?"

"Make Howard disappear?" Tony laughed humorlessly then shook his head. "Just... Don't leave me." he turned to look at Loki with big eyes.

Loki stretched an arm round him and leant up to kiss Tony's jaw. "I'm right here."

As Loki kissed him, Tony momentarily shut his eyes and sighed before shifting closer into Loki's body. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I always pictured you and I being together without having personal issues."

Loki grinned and looked up at him. "You always pictured us being together?"

"Uh..." Tony blushed, this time _was_ from embarrassment. "Well it was _me_ who kissed you first all those years ago..."

"And you had absolutely atrocious timing."

Tony grimaced. "I think we can both blame your fa- Odin for that one." He corrected himself quickly. "And plus, it's not like I actually knew I like you that way back then, it was really just a gesture that I felt was right. It wasn't until I was older that I realize that I had feelings for you."

"I never thought I'd see you again..."

"Well, you have, so let's just be grateful that we can be together like this now." Toy smiled comfortingly then yawned and kissed the top of Loki's head. "Can we do something? Like watch TV or play games or something?"

"Sure. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Tony said before carefully sitting up. He smiled at Loki who smiled back and then they kissed for a minute before getting up and going downstairs to the living room.

* * *

**_Sorry if there's any mistakes; I edited the RP script kinda in a rush- lots of school work DX So if there are any mistakes then I'm sorry, I'll get round to changing them at a later date. Thanks for reading, until the next chapter :) - Dark. _**


End file.
